leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zararthur/(CUSTOM CHAMPION UPDATE) Poppy
Introduction Hello everyone. It's Zararthur again, with another custom champion update. While I had plans for other Champions, as a update based on Xypherous' brainstorms, a with reasons to basic attack at melee, and etc, one thing came into my mind: Poppy is (most likely) the next big champion relaunch!! If I don't post my custom update as soon as possible, it will become obsolete even before it gets off the ground!!!... or screen. Onto it... here !!! The Champion Poppy is a... a... hmmm. Actually, what is Poppy? Well, I guess THAT'S the reason she's getting such a major update, her Champion role is all over the place. She's a Fighter Assassin, which means she's able to keep her ground in the front line, but can also pinpoint an enemy to go Ham & Cheese. Seems good enough, a bit of feelings, right? He's there on the front line, sees the carry, goes through everyone and smacks that carry and, if alive, keeps fighting the rest of the team (I know Olaf isn't the prime example since kinda has problems as well) * GOOD: So, what are her good bits? Well, she has which is cool as heck! ... helps her too... deals a lot of damage... ... Well, the best and more unique thing she brings to the game IS Heroic Charge. It's what defines her. A heavy armored Yordle armed with a powerful attack and reckless abandon. Her defensive gear could define the next point, buuuut.... * BAD: To better aid her recklessness she was given two tools: and . But those tools are... broken. Her passive is messy. While the concept is easy to grasp - the less health I have, more chances I have to trigger my 50% damage reduction, admit it, it's kinda clunky to make precise calculations when your at low health. It's stressful. It's hard to predict how much Poppy can actually handle unless you already experienced A LOT of trades and failures with her. Fine if your going with "Hard to Master", but "Easy to Learn" is really not a thing for that skill. Oh, and her Ult... Come on. Just, come on. The Proposal : (TIMES EDITED: 1) The proposal here is hard. I want to make her what she looks like she is: Tank Fighter. I know, it's so basic, but she's an armored Yordle with a powerful charge and reckless abandon!! She should be better suited for long battles. The small package with a lot of punch to it. Not "Burst target haha no other can stop me!" but still strong. Firstly, I want to make her damage, "good". While many of the basic abilities have good damage if you are able to make the cool plays, they get outscaled, becoming useful mostly - if not entirely for their utilities (which I'll get to in a second). Despite that, I want to give her some true offensive threats. This comes in the form of her new passive and Ultimate, and , respectively. The first adds to her theme of courageous, who never gives up, gaining bonus true damage for a while each time a new damage threshold is reached. The second really is about how she's a , even if people don't expect. The scalings on both were made so they don't scale with nothing in regards to her on build, but being very conditional to how they are triggered. No max health%, like other tanks. As for her utility, well, it's obvious I would never take away her . Her other utilities were made with this ability in mind. How can we get her in the right position to score a perfect wall stun? Her new Q, , while bringing the cute-comical aspect of the yordles, is her primary tool to give her positioning advantage. You can charge the skill and either aim it at the enemy, who'll get heavily slowed, or launch Poppy ahead of her target, minding she'll get a little dizzy hit she doesn't hit anyone. , now her W, was reduced to a reactionary tool that, if used right, grants Poppy additional durability. Finally, as stated before, her ult makes her a . But unlike the undead Noxian, Poppy remains in full control of her movements. She's able to rush against the enemy team and reach that one target for a , and if she keeps moving and chasing, she'll be able to do her Whomper-Uppercut on more targets. But of course, let's not make it an easy escape tool as well. REMEMBER Everything here is just a model to display my ideas, but numbers are far from being truly balanced. It takes math that I'm a bit lazy to figure out so, if anyone gets really bothered by any OP/UPness, give me some light. Also, I'm a noob at using the Wiki, so I'm open to any form of critique. About the post, about the concepts, about the numbers... w/e. Comments are very welcomed. Thanks already for reading so far. Let's get to the champion already! Abilities }} and }} for the next 10 seconds or until she leaves combat for 4 seconds. |description3 = Valiant Fighter enters a 2 minutes cooldown after it triggers. |static=120 }} seconds, charging until her next basic attack. This attack becomes fully charged after seconds. |description2=''Poppy's'' next basic attack deals bonus physical damage based on the enemy's . If Devastating Blow is fully charged, it will also for second, allowing Poppy to walk through the enemy for the duration. |description3 = This attack will always knock up minions and neutral monsters regardless of how much '''Devastating Blow' was charged.'' |leveling= % AD}} + % enemy's maximum health}} |leveling2= % AD}} + % enemy's maximum health}} |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= 300 radius }} Poppy surrounds herself in a powerful spell shield that lasts seconds, blocking the next enemy ability used on her. |description2=If an ability is blocked successfully by the spell shield, Poppy gains a damage absorbing shield for 3 seconds based on her . |leveling2 = % maximum health}} |cooldown=14 |cost=60 |costtype=mana }} Poppy charges at target enemy, dealing physical damage and it or the first enemy Champion in her path units along with her, it for second at the end. |description2=If they collide with terrain, she stuns her target for seconds instead, dealing additional magic damage. |description3 = An enemy smashed against the wall by this ability will only be knocked up by '''Devastating Blow' for seconds for the next seconds''. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range=525 }} Poppy beings channeling, increasing the range and damage of Meteoric Strike over seconds as she spins with her hammer. Poppy can still move while channelling, but she cannot attack or use her other abilities, and her movement speed is by 15%. |description2= Poppy hurls herself to target location, dealing magic damage to all enemies hit in the area and damaging the terrain for seconds. Poppy gains bonus movement speed and her enemies are and by 40% when on top of the damaged terrain. If no units are hit, the impact Poppy for seconds. |description3 = If Poppy is interrupted while channeling or doesn't cast ''Meteoric Strike's second part, half of it's mana cost is refunded and it's cooldown is refreshed to seconds, but Poppy becomes dizzy for seconds, unable to attack or use her abilities while walking slowly.'' |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost= |costtype=mana |range= radius }} Category:Custom champions